


The Prettiest Bird

by Http_batteryacidfucknuts



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay Stanley Uris, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Richie Tozier, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sad Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Http_batteryacidfucknuts/pseuds/Http_batteryacidfucknuts
Summary: Stan realizes Richie will never love him as much as he loves Eddie.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Prettiest Bird

It was a beautiful day outside so the Losers took advantage of it. Mike recently fixed Silver up so Bill rode around the streets, often passing and yelling at his friends. Ben taught Beverly how to make flower crowns so the sat underneath a tree making dozens of crowns.

Richie and Eddie were nowhere to be seen but, everyone knew Richie was being annoying. Stan sat in the field, binoculars in hand and book to his left. He watched birds flew past and marked each one that he saw. He saw fourteen Robins, six Blue Jays and twelve Golden-crowned Kinglet.

His sandy blonde hair blew gently in the slight breeze that kept them all from sweating all day. Stan's mind drifted off when he saw a Black-backed Woodpecker, they remind him of Richie. Pretty and annoying. Stan appreciated all birds but he found Woodpeckers annoying, he hated the sound of their beaks hitting wood.

As Stan watched the birds, Richie ran through the field with a kite. The kite scared Stan once it came in view of the binoculars. He took them down for a second and looked to his left seeing Richie with a wide smile.

“Sorry, Stan.” He said commenting on how his birds flew away. "It's okay." Stan smiled sweetly, putting the binoculars back around his eyes. Richie ran off to Eddie, Stan's smile fell. He watched as Richie tackled Eddie and they rolled on the ground.

Stan looked at them through his binoculars and sighed. Richie was cute everyone knew that. Dark curls framing his pale, freckled face. Big black glasses framing his blue eyes and such an amazing sense of humor. He's a great person.

Stan knew Richie would never love him though. At least, not as much as he loved Eddie. If Eddie went somewhere, Richie went. If Eddie was sick, Richie took care of him. Eddie was Richie's soulmate, Stan knee this. He knew if it’s ever legal they’d get married when they’re older. He was jealous.

He wanted that life. He and Richie were close but, as soon as Eddie entered the picture they began to drift away. He watched as they played and laughed.

Stan grimaced at their antics and went back to watching the birds.

Bill rode around the block again until he got tripped up on a rock. Mike rushed over and helped him up. "You okay?" He asked and Bill brushed himself off. "I'm okay. Hearts pounding." He laughed. The boys walked Silver back to Bill's house.

Beverly and Ben were still cuddled under the tree making flower crowns. They had two stacks surrounding them and they kept making more. Stan could see them smiling and laughing. He grimaced at their liveliness then went back to watching birds.

Richie kept running back and forth with that damn kite making Stan distracted. Eventually, all he watched was Richie. The tall, lanky boy running around with a dark green, red and yellow kite.

A wide smile stretched willfully on his freckled cheeks and under his thick glasses shielding his sparkling eyes. Richie was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. “H-huh hey, Stan, w-wuh-whatcha’ l-looking at?” Stan jumps at Bill's voice.

“N-nothing. Just the prettiest bird I’ve ever seen.”


End file.
